Sakura's Sucky Life
by DXJC56
Summary: Sakura had a normal life. Than one night, she asks for something, and it gets taken to far. Now she lives in fear of death if she tells Kakashi's secret and it causes some pretty big problems! That is, until a loved one comes in! WARNING! INTENSE LEMONS!
1. Please Do! No Wait! Please Don't!

Well, a new fanfiction! Sakura Is featured and I admit this is somewhat mean, so Sakura's lovers, be warned, but in the end, it all turns out good! (Maybe)

So anyway, enjoy!

And Please Don't flame! Reviewing is fine!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

"Kakashi! No! Please!" Sakura said as he forced her onto the ground.

"What? You wanted it!" Kakashi said as he pulled her shirt off, "Now stop wiggling!"

"No! Please!" Sakura cried out as hot tears ran down her face, "I…I didn't mean it to go like this!"

"Shut up! I'm going to do this, and it was at your request!" Kakashi said as he slapped his hand over her mouth.

She bit into it, breaking his glove and causing his hand to bleed vigorously. "No Kakashi!" She yelled as she tried to push him off her, "I can't go through with this!"

Kakashi got up, "Fine." He walked away.

Sakura felt around for her top, she couldn't find it. "Shit." She mumbled as she covered her chest with her hands and walked into the direction Kakashi had, the way back to the leaf village.

…

Well, I hope you enjoyed! So anyway, let's see what happens next! Okay, bye bye!


	2. My Fun Won't End Here!

Well, she's free, and Kakashi is honorable! Let us continue our story! Enjoy! And Do Not Flame me! Please Don't! Also, please review!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura stood at the front gate, right outside the leaf village. The night wind was cold and she felt a chill run down her spine. She stepped forward and felt a body on top of her. "HELP!" She screamed, the man slapped tape over he mouth, shutting her up for good.

"Now Sakura," the man said, "We're gonna finish what you started."

She realized right away it was Kakashi. As he started to work on pulling off her long skirt and panties. She slowly pulled the tape off her mouth as he had trouble pulling her bottoms off. She watched as he pulled out a kunai and was about to use it to cut it off. She took a deep breath, ready for it to possibly be her last words with her virginity in tact, "HELP ME! INO! NARUTO! SASUKE!"

Kakashi looked up sharply Ino, her best friend, lived right by the Gates and he would be in trouble if she came out. Naruto would be heavily asleep so there was no chance he would cone to rescue her. Sasuke, he was in another village entirely, how could he hear her all the way from the Sound village. He stopped to notice she was still screaming. He saw a light turn on. "You fucking bitch! Hold on," He said as he placed two kunai's at her pant legs and tied her head to the floor. He vanished, leaving her lying there, only to return moments later.

"W-What were you doing?" She asked, noticing the light was off.

"Oh, they're dead, they wont ruin any of my fun tonight!" He smirked evilly. She looked into his eyes and was about to scream when he slapped his mouth onto hers, biting deeply into her lips, causing tons of blood to pour out. He sucked her mouth, trying to keep her quiet. He released her and slapped more tape on her mouth. "Now, let's continue." He said as he pulled the kunai's from her pant legs and used them to cut away the rest of her cloths. He pulled off his pants. His boxers went next. He looked at her naked body and licked it, one clean sweep until he got to the soft spot. He grabbed her body and started to push his way into her chest. He had his erected cock inside of her. She wanted to scream in pain, but the tape stopped her.

He sucked away at her nipples, squeezing and biting them. He pulled in and out of her faster and faster, he looked and saw the pain in those hazel eyes. He smiled. He felt his peak, he saw hers was there, he didn't stop, he just shoved further and further, deeper and deeper, trying to get all the way to the end. He had reached his peak and couldn't go further. He would have rolled off but she would run away and tell everyone. He pushed her up and looked at her woman domain. He thought of pushing his head in, her sucking on it, but then he came up with a good idea. He stuck a finger inside of it, and then replaced his fingers with his warm mouth, he bit into her and felt blood rush inside. He than pulled his mouth away and bit around her body. He did this, looking up every few minutes to see her pain and if anyone was coming. He saw day breaking and knew people would be out soon. He shoved two fingers inside her, getting his final pleasure and then pulled out. Before he got off her, and ran away, he leaned close and whispered to her, "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will hunt you down, and you will relive what I just did, and instead of letting you go, I'll kill you on the spot. And I'll never wash this hand again." He ripped the tape off her mouth, causing his lips to chap and blood to flow, he kissed her and vanished, his pants and boxers brought with him.

Sakura relaxed there, her hair in a mess. She looked at the rising sun, unable to move her body. "I…I was rapped."

She got up and ran home, just making it before the sun broke the sky.

…

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed, sorry that it had to end up like this. But you know what, who didn't except it. Anyway, get ready for the next part!

See Yah Later!!


	3. Here For Seconds

Well, this is extremly, extremly, extremly, extremly short so get a quick kick:)

Enjoy!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Someone knocked at her door, she looked up, unable to tell who it was. She couldn't move from pain so she yelled, "Come in!"

The door was kicked off its hinges and saw Kakashi walk in. He smiled evilly, "I came for seconds."

…

WOW! Didn't see that coming! So anyway, i hope you enjoyed this short chapter!

Don't Flame! Review though!

bye bye!


	4. Oh, It's You

Well, it's time to see what Kakashi has in store for Sakura!

Pour her, twice within twenty four hours, well, let's continue!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura jerked up screaming. She looked outside and saw the sun was out. She sighed in relief, "The whole thing was just a dream." She felt her body and realized she was naked, just like last night. She gasped and let out a scream, finally accepting what had happened last night.

There was a knock on her door and it cracked open, "Sakura honey, is something wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, nothing mom." Sakura answered.

"Okay Hun, oh, Naruto's here, he's gonna come in." Her mother told her.

Sakura gasped, remembering she was naked as the day she was born. "Oh fuck." She muttered.

The door opened and Naruto walked in. "Hey Sakura." He smiled.

"Oh," She was blushing a little, "Hi Naruto."

He jumped on her bed next to her like he would usually did, "So ready for the mission?"

She tried pushing him away. She shoved him put nothing worked, "Fuck." She whispered.

Naruto eyed her weirdly, "What's wrong? Anything you wanna talk about?" She looked into his eyes, lost in a trance, when she got back from her trance; she jumped onto him and started crying wildly. He blushed wildly, "Y-you're naked."

"No shit." She said as she slapped her mouth on his, kissing him wildly.

"W-What?" He asked stunned that she was naked and on top of him.

"N-Naruto," She sobbed into his jacket, "I…I…I was rapped."

…

She had told Naruto everything that had happened except who it was. "S-So who did it?" Naruto asked, cradling the naked girl in his arms.

"I c-cant say, he swore to kill me if I did, and make me relive last night." She sobbed.

"Well, okay, besides this unexpected treat, you and me have a mission." Naruto said as he picked her up and stood her up.

She hugged him tight, "Can't we stay here?"

"W-Why?" He asked as stupid as a board.

"Why do you think?" She asked pushing him onto her bed, undoing his belt.

"Sakura," he said, "You just got rapped, I'm not gonna take advantage, no matter how much I want to." He stood her up and pulled open her door.

She ran in front of the door and locked it behind her. "Don't you want me?" She asked.

"Well…Yeah, but not right now, you don't know what you want." Naruto said nobly.

"Well, I think urge could take over here nicely." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, get on the bed."

Sakura lied down and was ready when she saw him climb out her window. "What the fuck?" She screamed.

"We have to go on the mission! Get dressed." He yelled back to her, running down the road.

"That stupid shit." Sakura mumbled as she started getting dressed.

...

Wow, well, I couldn't do that to Sakura twice ;)

Please Review! Don't Flame! OR Kakashi might have a few more tricks up his sleeve!

Okay, so bye bye guys!


	5. Walking Down The Street

Well, here is chapter five for all you Sakura's Sucky Life finatics! So anyway, let's continue out story.

ENJOY!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura walked out of her house and down the road, somewhat out of it. She looked up every now and then but only saw Kakashi's face. She bumped into someone, falling backwards, "Ouch." She mumbled.

"Sorry, Sakura." The person said. Sakura looked up and saw Ino, sitting on the floor.

"Oh, hey Ino." Sakura smiled as she stood up and helped Ino up.

"So, where you headed in such a hurry?" Ino asked dusting herself.

"Oh, I have a mission, I really got to go, talk to you later." Sakura said giving Ino a quick hug and running down the street.

…

Well, that's all, thanks for reading!

SEE YOU LATER!!

D


	6. GO AWAY! The Other Main Character!

Well, now, let's see, Sakura bumped into Ino, and she is on her way to her mission. Now, I say it's time to look at the other main character.

Yeah, there isn't much of this character!

Only sometimes in this story till around the end maybe.

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sasuke woke up with a fright, "Sakura!" He screamed out.

His door was creaked, "Sasuke-Kun? Are you okay?"

The person walked in and he saw it was Karin. He looked up angrily at her, "Yes, I'm fine, now go!" He yelled.

"B-But…you yelled out that ugly slutty pink haired girls name, Sakura? Right?" Karin asked.

"Shut the hell up! GO AWAY!" Sasuke ordered as he rose, pulling out his Kusanagi.

She started to sweat, "O-Okay." She ran out and slammed the door behind her.

Sasuke bent his head, shaking it, feeling sweat run down his head. _Why am I dreaming about Sakura,_ He thought. "I haven't cared about her till now, so why?" He thought out loud this time.

His head hit the pillow and he went back to sleep, knowing something must be wrong.

…

Well, That's it!

I hope you liked it!

I also hope you enjoy that Sasuke is our other main character!

And anyway, I hope you enjoyed again, and keep reading my stories!

Well, see you later dudes and dudets!


	7. The Mission

Okay, I know the chapters are short, like, a lot of the time short, but trust me, it will eventually get longer! Okay, so that's all I have to say!

Enjoy!!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office. Naruto was standing inside, "Hey Sakura." He smiled.

"Hi Naruto." She said, smiling back.

"Okay you two, you have a mission to do! So, let's give you a briefing." Tsunade paused as she finished.

"W-What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"T-There were suppose to be three of you…" Tsunade trailed off.

The door to Tsunade's office burst open. A boy waltzed in. "Oh, hey guys, sorry I was late, I fell asleep and Ino woke me up."

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto said as Shikamaru walked over to where Naruto was standing.

"Okay…now that everyone is here, your mission is to split into two groups, you will be after some bandits that stole the Uchiha tops secret information. Naruto and Shikamaru, you are gonna chase the bandits, Sakura, you and your Jounin leader will cut off the bandits." Tsunade informed.

"Got it!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shikamaru said,

"Understood." Sakura said.

"Now, all we need is your Jounin sensei to arrive and we can start this mission." Tsunade said.

Her door opened and Shizune walked in, "Lady Tsunade, the Jounin is here!"

"Good, send him in!" Tsunade exclaimed.

…

Okay, that's it, well, see you later!

BYE!


	8. Farewell! You Are Finished Today!

Another short chapter!

Enjoy it!

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sasuke walked out of his room, "Good morning!" Karin said.

He shoved her onto the floor. She looked up at him, "I hate you." He said.

"B-But Sasuke-Kun." Karin stuttered.

Sasuke pulled out his Kusanagi. Karin started to sweat. "I'm tired of you following me, it's game over for you!"

Karin screamed, "PLEASE DON'T SASUKE-KUN! I L-" She couldn't finish, he thrust the sword through her heart and pulled out. He cut her up eight different ways. He laughed, "You can't follow me anymore can you, HEBI ended bitch! And so did everyone with it."

Sasuke walked into the small kitchen and made a quick breakfast before running out of the hotel, "I must find my next target." He said.

…

Don't flame because of my short chapters people!

Well, okay, that is all!

BYE BYE BOYS AND GIRLS!-D


	9. Oh No! He's Back And He's Ready!

Okay, back to Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and there Jounin Sensei!

Let's continue!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

"So, send him in Shizune." Tsunade ordered. With a nod from Shizune, the man was sent in.

Sakura started to sweat. "Kakashi Hatake is your Jounin-Sensei, Kakashi, you are cutting off some bandits. They stole the Uchiha secrets and Sakura is your partner to cut them off. Naruto and Shikamaru are chasing them; they'll keep in touch with you."

"Okay." Kakashi sickly smiled. Sakura wanted to cry out what Kakashi had done to her, but instead, she tried to ignore him. Kakashi walked next to her, he stuck the two fingers that had been inside her in his mouth.

"Well, you know your mission, go out, and start your mission!" Tsunade ordered.

Shikamaru and Naruto ran out, Sakura and Kakashi walked out slowly. He grabbed her ass, "I can't wait to get some more of this ass." He smiled.

She ignored him and kept walking. He pulled her into an ally. He slipped his hand into her pants, trying to pull them down, "Stop it, not now! You fucking pervert." Sakura said as if he hadn't done a damn thing wrong and walked away.

"Where do you think you going bitch?" He yelled.

"The front gates perv!" She yelled back.

…

Yeah, I know, I'm a jackass, please don't flame me cause the pervert's back!

I had to do it to build up a plot!

So anyway, get ready to be excited for the next chapters!

Good Bye! Review! Don't Flame! Good ByeD


	10. Another Rape

Sorry, Kakashi's a total pervert in this story...I know...But Kakashi isn't like, a hated character! I personally like Kakashi, he is just the villain (sort of) in this story...

so Enjoy!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura watched as the rapist walked over to her. He slapped her ass, "Come on, the farther away, the better." Kakashi said as he shoved her out of Konoha.

Sakura jumped into a tree and bounded a head, trying to get as far away as possible. She tripped on a branch and fell face first on the ground. "Ouch." She mumbled.

Kakashi landed on top of her. "Well, it is time for me to take my fun time." Kakashi said as he reached his hand inside her bra, squeezing her breasts, he used a Kunai and cut off her cloths.

She felt tears well up but she refused to let them go. She calmly asked him, "What about my cloths?"

Kakashi laughed, "They aren't important, you'll be naked for about all the time."

She didn't struggle as she felt his penis jet into her ass. She didn't struggle when he bit deep into her body, and when he flipped her over; she felt nothing, no pain, no pleasure, and no tears as he stuck inside of her, again and again and again. He sucked on her nipples as he did this. Sucking down as he finished his work, to lick the scars he had made on her body from last night. "Yummy, they taste so good," He smirked, "I think I should make some more as he bite into her mound and stuck his tongue inside her, feeling around for a spot to make her scream or moan. Nothing happened. "So, you don't like moaning? Well, I guess you get extra for not." Kakashi said angry as he picked her naked body up, smacking her around, watching her breasts jiggle as he did, he pushed her against a tree, shoving his head in her cushions, lifting his head only to bite her lips and nibble her neck.

He finally finished, he picked her up, pulled out a rope, and tied her to tree, he slapped her face. "Just wait until later." Kakashi threatened as he gave her one last full body lick before walking off somewhere.

Sakura stood there, "H-He did it again." She felt her body ache. If she wasn't tied up, she would have slid to the ground, but since she couldn't, she bent over, slowly falling asleep.

…

Well, that's all, i hope you enjoyed!

Don't flame! Review! But DONT FLAME!

.bye.


	11. Heading In The Wrong Direction

Okay, here is a Sasuke short chapter! Enjoy!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sasuke walked through a field of hay; he wondered how long he had been away from Konoha that they grew hay now. He saw someone sitting on a porch. He ran over to the guy. "Hey, sir, where am I?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Oh, why young man, you're right outside of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall." The old man said.

"Oh, crap, thank you so much sir, I'll be leaving now." Sasuke said smiling at the guy.

"Where you headed?" The guy asked.

"Oh," Sasuke paused, "The Village Hidden in the Leaf."

"Oh, well, let's see, you're heading in the wrong direction! You got to head South-East from this location, you got a hell of a trip from here!" The guy instructed.

"Really? Well, thank you sir, I'll be on my way." Sasuke said running through the hay to get out of the maze of hay.

…

Well, that's all for the next 5 minutes! Bye bye!


	12. Sick Pleasures!

Well, back to Sakura and her sucky ass life!

Enjoy!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura awoke with a punch to the stomach. A trail of blood ran from her mouth and she couldn't see out her left eyes. "W-What the fuck did you do to me?" She asked.

"You fell asleep, I did you, and then beat you for not moaning!" Kakashi said packing up.

"W-Where are we going?" She asked.

"We have the mission remember!" He said licking his two fingers again. Sucking them hard, making her watch. He walked up two her and shoved in his two fingers inside her mouth, "It taste like your pussy, and that tastes good." He smirked. Sakura tried not to taste, but it was absorbed in her mouth, it tasted awful. "Don't you like it?" Kakashi said pulling it out and tasting it again, "Cause I do, or maybe you'll like this."

"W-Wait! Don't!" She said as he shoved her head down and inserted her mouth around his parts. He forced it as far as he could into her mouth, making her almost puke. She smiled a little; he thought she enjoyed it before he felt a sharp pain.

"OUCH!" He screamed, "You bitch! You bit it!"

Kakashi socked her in the mouth. Blood flew out, "You thought I wouldn't take the advantage?" She laughed her ass off for a minute.

"Fine than, I can play that game." He laughed. He bit her nipple hard as he could, causing blood (Among other things) to come out. She screamed in pain and he roared in laughter. He repeated it with the other, and then down her body until he got to the bottom. He opened old scars around her domain and made new ones.

She let out a huge scream. He slapped her, a few times to be truthful. "Stop, please, I'll do anything!" She cried out, holding a lump in her throat down.

Kakashi smiled, "Fine," He shoved his cock in her mouth, "Suck it! Give me the 'oral' pleasure!" She felt the tears on the verge of running out. She held on, slowly sucking it. She felt a liquid. He had pissed in her mouth. She was about to let go but he shoved her face into his crouch so she couldn't let go. She didn't bite him, but she wanted to so bad. He pulled her head out from his area, causing her to let go, and open mouth kissed her, tasting how he tasted. He started to spit it her mouth, letting his saliva engulf her. He broke it and slapped her mouth shut. Making sure she couldn't spit it out. He kept her from breathing until she swallowed. He let go, causing her to gasp for air.

He untied her; she fell to the ground, gasping for air still. She finally recovered and felt a rope tied around her neck. She saw Kakashi holding the other end. "W-What about my cloths?" She asked.

Kakashi pulled out a pair of replica cloths, "You get these when we head off the bandits, until then," He paused to lick the two fingers, "You will be walking, or running, naked so I can get some more pleasure, and we stop when I stop, and we do what I want to do, when I want to do it! Got it!"

She nodded, standing up, "I got it."

He slapped her breasts, "Good, now, run next to me."

She ran as he watched them jiggle, up and down, up and down. She felt hot tears, she felt them punching their way through, but to her surprise, she kept them down.

…

Well, sorry for this disturbing chapter, but Kakashi's a pervert...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

Please don't flame! But review!

Okay! BYE BYE!


	13. A Short Detour

A Sasuke chapter comes now!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sasuke felt like he had been walking forever. "It's been five hours and-" He paused, "Genjutsu." He saw that they had the exact same tree with the huge lump in it and a lake shaped like woman for the fifteenth time.

"Well," A voice rang, "You certainly are gifted, you must be an Uchiha."

"Drop the Jutsu! Let's start the fight!" Sasuke demanded.

"I will when I want!" The person said. All of a sudden, a million people with different masks.

"They aren't real, so it won't hurt me!" Sasuke yelled.

One charged and hit Sasuke so hard he went flying through two trees. "Not gonna feel it eh?"

"You fucker! This is gonna be harder than I thought." Sasuke mumbled.

…

I hope you enjoyed! Bye bye for now!


	14. The Devious Plan!

Yes, Sakura is still with Kakashi. --

But! I think some of you will enjoy this chapter!

Yes...I mean it, maybe Sasuke comes to her rescue?Wink Wink

Anyway...Enjoy!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura kept running, Kakashi still staring at her, he enjoyed seeing her boobs jiggle around, they occasionally took a short break in which Kakashi did some wild things orally or anally. He never went all the way on a break. "When are we stopping?" Sakura asked.

"When I want!" He said slapping her face. He continued his gaze. Sakura noticed a tree, she kept running.

She came up with an insane plan, "Hey, wanna see more?" She asked as she continued running jumping up and down, shaking around and squeezing her breasts together. Kakashi had an insane nosebleed, he ran straight into the tree, cracking his head open. "YES!" She screamed. She ripped apart the rope and grabbed Kakashi's bag. She pulled out his windmill shurinken. She shoved it right through his crouch. He woke up right after that and screamed louder than Sakura had. "You can't torment me now with that can you?"

"I'll get revenge!" Kakashi screamed as he tried to get up, "H-How come I can't move?"

Sakura smiled, "Look at your legs and arms."

He looked and saw that there were kunai's pinning him to the ground. "Bitch!"

She leaned in so close he could lick her breasts, "This is the closest you'll ever get again!"

He reached out with his tongue but couldn't touch it. "Come on!" Kakashi cried.

"You wish." She said. She got dressed. "I'll be back, just you fucking wait." She smiled evilly as she ran through the forest, trying to find Naruto and Shikamaru.

…

YAY! the perv is gone!

Yeah...No rescue...anyway, it gets better from here!

Review but don't flame guys! I hope you seriously enjoyed this chapter!

BYE BYE!


	15. The Detour Ends

Short chapter...Next two are pretty god damn fucking short...

Anyway, enjoy!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sasuke had finished fighting off the clones, tired as hell; there was only one left. "Wow, I thought I would have been killed earlier, so, you got me, I'm the real one, but since you're so fucking tired, you are dead!"

He charged at him, kunai withdrew, running at top speed. Sasuke smiled, he lifted up his sword, catching the guy, causing his body to fly into two pieces in two different directions. "Game over, I win." Sasuke laughed. He started to run, trying to get to Konoha before nightfall.

…

That's all!

See yah soon guys!


	16. They Meet!

Okay!

This is the exciting meet! So anyway, enjoy!

Please review!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura ran as fast as she could, she wasn't sure if Kakashi could get out and even get up, but she wasn't willing to take a chance. She closed her eyes, she felt the wind blow her hair, and she felt the cloths warm her. Being bare reminded her how warm cloths were. Someone fell on top of her. She screamed louder than anyone ever had in the history of time! "Ouch, what the hell chick?" A familiar voice asked.

"S-Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke replied.

…

you no what to do from before!

Don't flame!

Okay, enjoy!

BYE BYE!!


	17. Reunited & I Fell Asleep?

Okay, here is the newest chapter for Sakura's Sucky Life ovbiouslyXXD

So anyway, here it is! Sasuke & Sakura have finally reunited!

Enjoy!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sasuke looked down at where he had landed, he saw Sakura, face on the ground, waiting for something. Sasuke looked puzzled. She started to laugh, "Anytime you feel like getting up."

Sasuke jumped back. He watched her try to get up, bleeding horribly. He walked over to her, helping her back to her feet. "What happened to you?" He asked, pushing her pink hair out of her face, looking better at the blood and scars.

She smiled, "There are plenty more than just these." She didn't look like she was in pain, even though Sasuke could tell these weren't very old.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" He asked, holding her up so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself even worst.

"Look, let's sit," she said as she dropped to the ground, feeling all her stress fall from her for the first time since she asked Kakashi the question, "You got any food?"

Sasuke looked at her as he pulled out some bread and water. She smiled, eating it with a thankful look. "Um…Can you tell me where you got the cuts from?" Sasuke asked, he couldn't stop worrying about her.

"I'll tell you after this bread stop tasting so good." She smiled.

Sasuke ripped off a small piece from what he had and ate it. "Yes, stale bread never stops tasting good." He joked. They laughed a little. Sakura finished everything she was given.

"Ready now?" Sasuke asked her.

She closed her eyes. "Sasuke…" she trailed off.

Sasuke looked over at her. "Sakura?" He asked looking at her; he got up to see she wasn't moving, her eyes closed, "SAKURA!"

Her eyes bolted open. "What?" She asked.

"Oh God, you scared me!" Sasuke said, lying down next to her.

"I scared you?" Sakura asked, surprised. The normal Sasuke she knew when she was thirteen would have never been this worried about her.

He held her hand, "If I lost you now, I'd kill myself, you're the only reason I'm here right now."

She looked into his pure black eyes. "Really?" She asked with a smile.

He kissed her forehead, "Really," He paused to look at the sky, "You know, I've always wanted to kiss that forehead of yours, I just never felt I had the nerve."

Sakura smiled, she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep with the man she loved.

…

What happens next time?

Well, review this & maybe you will find out...

Anyway, don't flame! That is all!

Why are you still reading this?

Do you have issues?

If you read this here you have issues!

Ha! You read it! You have issues! You Have Issues!

Well, thanks for reading! You have issues!

See Yah later!

you have issues!

lol, just kidding (Maybe)


	18. Sasuke's Dead? Sakura's RAPED! AGAIN!

I got a request from A Fan of this story so I'll do what you request. I hope you are happy with it!

Enjoy!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura woke up with a sharp kick to her chest. "What the-" She was cut off by another kick to the chest.

She opened her eyes to see a sword sticking through Sasuke, right through his heart. "I hope you remember what you did!" A voice said.

She looked up and saw Kakashi standing over her. She looked at her body, completely naked. Kakashi stuck inside her. She screamed. "Stop!"

He punched her in the mouth like a hundred times, "That wasn't a fucking moan." He licked her mouth, biting her nose. She felt blood pouring out of every pore in her body. He licked her pussy, then licked his two fingers, than stuck them inside her. "TASTE IT!" He yelled, shoving his fingers in her mouth. She bit down hard on his fingers but he didn't' flinch or bleed. "Not gonna work." He cackled as he shoved his cock in her mouth. HE laughed and as he pulled out of her mouth, picking her up and throwing her through a tree. He ran over, jumping on top of her and sucking her nipples, gnawing at them like a beaver would a log. He repeated that for what felt like ever. She screamed and reached for her chest. Kakashi bit her fingers so hard they fell off. She screamed as he continued his perverted techniques.

…

That is all.

Don't flame me because the chapters are short. Please review!

Bye Bye!


	19. You Find It Funny?

Look, This chapter is kind of short...

Also, it is kind of weird!

So anyway, enjoy!!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura felt her body ache. She couldn't feel her legs. Kakashi was still on to of her; he finally finished and withdrew a kunai. She gasped as she felt a stinging sensation hit her leg. She saw blood pour from it; the kunai was pulled out and brought to her throat. She felt a tear run down her face as the kunai quickly descended. "You're dead now bitch!" Kakashi cackled in triumph.

"Sakura…" A voice trailed off. The two turned to look at Sasuke.

"I thought you were dead." He stated.

The dying boy smiled. "On the contrary," Sasuke paused and Kakashi felt a kunai pressed to his throat, "I'm right behind you."

Sakura smiled as she vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi looked at the wooden log sitting before him. A pink haired girl hopped out of a tree. She smiled as she walked in front of Kakashi, "So how did you get out of that situation?"

"You aren't very good with your kunai placement. The Windmill Shuriken missed me by inches, sharply piercing through my leg which is why I wasn't after you." Kakashi informed.

"So, you're the one who raped her." Sasuke smirked as the blade of the kunai cut Kakashi's flesh.

"Nope, she asked me to do it in the first place, I was just following her orders." Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who looked away, not daring to meet her gaze. "Really?" He asked as he dropped his kunai. Sasuke turned and left leaving Sakura alone with Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at her, "I'm just gonna be over there." He said slowly turning around and walking away.

…

Okay, I hope you enjoyed!

Please Review and Don't Flame!

BYE

BYE

BYE

!!


	20. Conversation between Sensei and Student

A very short chapter but I'm getting to the end and I'm literally tired cuz its lik 11:00AM & i should be sleepy nigh nigh but I finished this chapter for you guys...

Okay, well, enjoy!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura sat on a tree stump. She felt no more pain from all that had happened to her. All she felt was remorse for what she had put Sasuke through. "I have a mission to complete." She said standing up boldly and running through the trees to head off the bandits.

…

"So she really asked you to?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Kakashi answered.

"You didn't force anything on her?" Sasuke asked.

"At first I protested but she through me on the ground so I awesumed to follow," Kakashi started to tell Sasuke the story, "So I flipped her over and she got scared and I thought of stopping but what if she really wanted me to so I let her walk and continued in front of the village."

"You know what?" Sasuke asked pausing to get Kakashi to look over at him, "From that point of view you don't actually look like the bad guy."

"Thanks," Kakashi said, "But Sakura probably left to go on our mission, we should help."

"Right, let's go." Sasuke said as the two vanished.

…

I know Sasuke & Kakashi's chat was kinda gay but jusst killing some time...

Well, see you next time, not sure when I'll update next

I'm gettin some sleepy nigh nigh now!

Don't flame but review!

BYE BYE!


	21. Every Girl Deserves a Fairy Tale Ending

Well...I guess i could have broken this up into a lot of chapters but i was asked constantly to make longer chapters. So this, being the last chapter, deserves to be the longest one!

& as the chapter says, every girl deserves a fairy tale ending. OKAY!

ENJOY!

...

**Sakura's Sucky Life**

Sakura heard voices close by. None familiar to her so she had to assume it was the people they were chasing. She looked around for Naruto and Shikamaru but they were not in sight. She moved in closer to eavesdrop in the conversation. "Damn, remember those two kids who were following us." One of them said.

"Yeah, that little blonde haired runt was an easy kill. I thought the Nine Tails was suppose to be super strong." The other said.

"Eh, shitty rumors I guess, but that little shit genius boy was a motherfucker." The one who had spoken first said.

"I don't think we killed him." The other replied.

"Well, at least we got him down, fuck he was-" The bandit cut himself off as he flung a hand pack. Apparently he could stretch far because he grabbed Sakura and pulled her out into the open.

"Nice catch, glad it's a girl this time." The one who hadn't been talking said. He had a long black beard with white eyes and a smell that could kill a bear.

"Yeah, maybe we can enjoy this." The one holding Sakura said. He, on the other hand, smelled perfect. His hair was completely white and eyes a golden sunshine color.

"Let go of me." Sakura said as she struggled to get his hand off her.

"After I have my fun." The golden-eyed man said.

Sakura knew exactly what would happen. The man shoved her against a tree. He walked over to her. Dropping the skirt she had gotten from Kakashi's replica cloths. "We got a lucky Sanzu." The white-eyed man said.

"It's not luck, it's all skill Kinzu." The man apparently named Sanzu replied.

Kinzu walked over to him and withdrew a long sword. He lifted it to her chest and pulled it down slowly, cutting apart the shirt and her bra. "Dammit." Kinzu said.

"What?" Sanzu asked quickly pulling down the panties she had put on.

"We aren't the first to get to this chick." Kinzu noted as he pointed out the scars. Both of them traced the scars a few time. From top to bottom.

"Oh well…" Sanzu said.

"I guess will have to do this twice as hard." Kinzu said as he slapped his hand over her mouth.

"I go first." Sanzu said as he dropped his pants and started top nibble on Sakura's neck, licking her neck up and down a few times before he got to her breasts. He teased the nipple on both before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of both. Then he made his way to her "sweet spot". He put a hand over it, slowly shoving one finger inside slowly. He bent his head down to get a better look at it. Opening his mouth to put it over her. He stuck his tongue inside. Pulling out of it he then jetted inside her for the first time. He was careful and slow pulling out but cruel and fast going in. He repeated this for several minutes before finishing. He pulled up his pants and pushed the hand covering her mouth away. He pushed his mouth over hers, exploring it before shoving his hand over it. "Go ahead Kinzu." Sanzu said indicating it was his turn.

"Great." Kinzu said. Kinzu did the exact same thing that Sanzu had done, but he was more gentle with her. "What now?" Kinzu said when he was finished.

"Dumbass," Sanzu said slapping him in the back of the head, "We kill her."

…

Sasuke wondered through the words. He finally heard a few voices. "Kakashi, over here." Sasuke said in a hushed voice.

Kakashi ran over. Just then they heard in a shrieking voice, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Sakura." Kakashi noted.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as they slowly moved to the rear.

"Shut up girl." Sanzu said. Sanzu walked over to her and pulled his fist back to hit her hard. Sasuke raced in and grabbed his wrist.

"Sanzu!" Kinzu yelled.

"What the fuck?" Sanzu asked seeing his armed grabbed by another punk kid.

"Sasuke." Sakura said happily.

"Punk, I already fucked your girlfriend so I suggest you let go of-" a sharp pain in his wrist cut off Sanzu.

"You raped her!" Sasuke said angrily as he pulled his wrist again and Sanzu felt his whole arm go numb.

"Let GO!" Sanzu yelled as Kinzu charged at Sasuke. Sasuke withdrew his special Kusanagi and shoved it through Kinzu.

"Wha-" Kinzu started. He fell to the ground, dead.

"Kinzu!" Sanzu yelled. Sasuke grabbed Sanzu by the head and threw his body on the ground. He put his knee on the back of his head and forced it back.

"DIE!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, stop, all we need is the information and we can go." Kakashi said walking out from behind Sakura. He handed her some more replica cloths.

"Thanks." She said coldly.

"DIE!" Sasuke yelled as a snap was heard. Sanzu's eyes lost their color and his neck was entirely snapped.

Kakashi kicked Sasuke over. "Dammit! I told you not to-" Kakashi was cut off dead. Sasuke's Kusanagi pierced through Kakashi's heart.

"That's, for what you did to Sakura." Sasuke said. He pulled his sword out of Kakashi as Kakashi's body was fallen over in a slumped position. Sasuke looked at Sakura, she had finally finished putting her cloths on. She looked back at Sasuke. She had no idea what to say.

"Sasuke I-" Sakura started. Sasuke was instantly in front of her. His lips on hers.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop this. I wont ever let this happen to you again." Sasuke promised as she pulled him into another kiss and slipped off his shirt. He pulled off hers. She pulled his pants down and his boxers as he did to her.

"Sasuke now is the time. I want real love! I want my virginity to be taken without rape." Sakura pleaded.

"Whatever you want my little cherry blossom." Sasuke said as the two fell onto the soft grass.

…

Sasuke had went inside her. She moaned with pleasure for the first time. She felt tears come out. After all she had been through this felt like heaven to her. Sasuke had never had sex before. This was his gift to Sakura. He saved it for her when he had so many other opportunities to lose it. "Oh Sasuke, thank you." Sakura said between moans.

"My pleasure Sakura." Sasuke said as he pulled out and in. After about ten minutes they had both climaxed. Sasuke rolled off Sakura. Both panting, naked in the grass.

"Sakura! Kakashi!" They heard a voice calling from the distance.

"Shit, Shikamaru." Sakura mumbled as she ran over to her cloths and quickly put them on, tossing Sasuke his.

Just as Shikamaru walked into the clearing the two had finished dressing. "Shikamaru, what happened to Naruto?" she asked.

"I thought they killed the shit." Shikamaru said as he moved out of the brush showing the from of Naruto looking out through one eye.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked faintly.

"Come on." Sasuke said as he walked over to Shikamaru to help him carry Naruto.

"Sakura, where's Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"He died trying to kill those bandits." Sakura said as she pulled out a folder with the title Uchiha Secrets,

"Good, you found them, mission complete. Let's go home." Shikamaru stated as the four walked back to the village.

…

**A Year Later**

Sakura held Sasuke's hand as the ceremony ended. Everyone had finished applauding and clapping. They moved into the next room as Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the bride and groom. "Congratulations. Ino, Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "You sure your over me?"

"Well," Ino started causing Shikamaru to look down, "I'm kidding." She said as the two had a quick kiss before moving into the next room.

"Sad about Naruto right?" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"I never thought the knucklehead would die saving the village from that Pein guy." Sasuke agreed.

"And pour Hinata, put at least she found someone else." Sakura smiled as she watched Hinata and Kiba walk through the door to the next room hand and hand. Their wedding was to months ago which was just as fun as this one was guaranteed to be.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…Sasuke, there is one thing I need to tell you real quick." Sakura said a slight blush was visible.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked his wife.

"Come here." She said. Sasuke moved his head closer to hers. She whispered in his ear, so very softly, "I'm pregnant, and it's yours."

…

Yeah, i added a few more couples at the end!

To recap: I had SasuSaku (Main) KakaSaku (Well, not really but at the very beginning which i left out, Sakura had been flirting with Kakashi) NaruHina (Naruto Died) KibaHina & ShikaIno!

Okay, well, that's the end of this story! I don't plan on a sequel so yeah, if you were expecting one I'm sorry to disappoint you. Maybe I can think of one one while I try to finish all my other unfinished stories!

Okay, hope you enjoyed this story!

See you all later! Please Review but don't flame!

BYE BYE!

PEACE OUT AND THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH ALL THESE LONG IN BETWEEN UPDATES!

BYE BYE & PEACE OUT!


End file.
